


You Should be in my Space

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “I was wonderin'..”“This is gonna be good.”“Don’t be a dick."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, half of this was written on Halloween while specifically made for V-day so I don't even know.  
> Lyric from Narc by Interpol

He always told everyone he was going to do it when he was ready, his own way and never when they all knew about it because he wasn’t in the mood to get harassed.

Valentine’s though?

Even Brock knew that was fucking stupid.

He stretched his legs out beside ones already propped up on the coffee table near a litter of empty pizza boxes and beer bottles. He turned his head to a foot on the couch kicking him against his thigh, Bucky passed out and snoring into the arm rest with no care while Clint was curled up in one of the worn recliners. He turned back to the screen playing something with zombies, Jack lifting his half empty beer bottle to his lips to take a drink.

“So Jackie..” Brock shrugged a little, watching some guy get epically disemboweled, grabbing the bowl of popcorn off the table to keep himself distracted. 

His friend made a small noise that he was listening without taking his eyes off the screen absently reaching over to grab some of the popcorn, lip curling up a little to the campy effects.

“I was wonderin'..”

“This is gonna be good.” He murmured back playfully, receiving a light jab from Rumlow’s elbow.

“Don’t be a dick. I was just thinkin' Valentine’s is on a Saturday this time ‘round.”

Jack turned his head for a second to look at Brock questioningly before going back to the screen to watch the movie again, “Yeah it is.”

“So since it’s on Saturday..” He trailed off watching some survivors making a break for a building and stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth trying to stave the nervousness he was feeling. He saw Jack’s brow raise up at the corner of his eye, “I was just wondering if you had some plans for that day or not with anyone?”

Stretching his neck tiredly, giving it a crack as he turned it from one side to another, Jack shrugged taking another mouthful of beer, “Nope. I have no plans, you got something set up?”

Now Brock was looking at him, a little surprised, “Me? I ain’t got nothin’ planned.”

He turned away to look back at his hands fidgeting around the bowl then back to the television, anywhere where he wasn’t looking at Jack. He frowned at himself, a look of irritated frustration crossing his features, “Since we’re both free ya think maybe you wanna fuckin’ do somethin’ with me?”

He glanced over, just a little, careful and curious seeing a small pull of a smile at Jack’s lips still watching the movie, “Yeah sure I’ll do somethin’ with ya. Prolly stay in though, do something like tonight, it’ll be hell going out to do something on Valentine’s. I don’t even know why, wouldn’t it be better to do something romantic at home? Maybe it’s just me.”

Jack looked over for confirmation with a helpless shrug and Brock really fought to hide the stupid grin across his face over the comment giving him a curt nod in agreement, “Why they gotta go out and pay for a fancy ass dinner when they could do what we’re planning on doing?”

His best friend made a noise in acknowledgment, pointing a finger at him, “Exactly, get some movies, make some dinner, bonus if you do it together that’s some romantic crap right there. Maybe some fancy wine or something, fucking perfect.”

Brock watched him go back to the movie and he tried his best to chill the fuck out, himself looking at the screen, “I could cook something if you want, I know you like Italian.” 

“Really? You’d cook that night? Don’t screw around with me about that Rummy.”

The way Jack looked pleased and a little excited when he glanced back only solidified his decision to do it, nodding to him with cocky smirk, “Of course! You get the wine, I’ll fuckin’ cook somethin’ amazin’ at your place you ain’t ever wanna have me leave.”

Jack snorted, “Obviously, that’s the point.”

Brock didn’t dwell too long on what _that_ meant fussing a hand through his hair as he was thinking about the whole evening, “Is 5:30 too early to come over for you?”

“Nah, that’s perfect.”

“Great then,” He suddenly felt nervous, “Good. Perfect.”

“Shh, watch the movie.” 

Agreeing with a nod, Brock settled in as he tried to keep his excitement at a mute, taking opportune moments to side glance at Rollins while zombies devoured their way through a small town.

\-----

Brock debates whether or not he should dress up for his date with Jack because the guy has seen him at his worse, believe him, but they’re taking their friendship up a notch so maybe he should dress for success or some shit like that.

He decides to go with a pair of his favorite blue jeans and one of his many black t-shirts giving it the old sniff test and finding it smelling pleasantly of fabric softener and not of stale beer and body spray. He takes a few too many minutes fixing his hair just right, pulls on his leather jacket and he’s out the door reminding himself he’s still gotta get some cooking ingredients. 

When he’s finally standing just outside Jack’s apartment, Brock has to hold himself back for a second and just take a breather. Everything was fine, just fine. This was _Jack_ of all people but it was Jack and a romantic Valentine’s date and maybe it wasn’t too late to turn tail and run. He could say he got the runs or something..

His fist was knocking on the door before he could talk himself out of it, grocery bags in his other hand and waiting.

“It’s open!” 

Brock let himself inside, raising his brows to the sound of Jack shuffling around from his bathroom to his bedroom but said nothing. He dumped the bags onto the kitchen counter busying himself with unloading everything out and stashing a couple things in the fridge.

The water for the sink went off and he could hear Jack brushing his teeth, mildly confused that he didn’t do all that before he showed up but still pleased Jack was covering all his bases.

“Hey Jack where did you put the pasta I used last week?”

There was no answer, Jack finishing up and rushing into the living room to look for his wristwatch on the coffee table dressed in a casual black suit and although Brock froze because he wanted to definitely climb him like a tree right then he automatically knew Jack wouldn’t put on a suit for dinner and a movie at home.

“Okay, what the hell is goin’ on?”

Jack turned around and stared back at him, face red and flustered as he fiddled with his watch; even confused Brock couldn’t fight instinct and quickly marched over to fasten the catch for him.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry Brock I forgot to call you and tell you.”

“Tell me what? Are we goin' out to eat now?”

Drawing his arm away when his watch was fixed, Jack turned to pick up his car keys with a distracted look finding them not where he left them, patting hands down his suit coat until he found them in his left side pocket. It was the moment Brock felt his stomach drop, they were definitely not on the same page anymore.

“Steve bailed on Bucky for their big fancy Valentine’s dinner and dance thing at a place he likes. It wasn’t his fault, work just called him in. You know, the life of an EMT and all that. It’s fine with Bucky, he figured they can just do something another day but the tickets are already paid for and he didn’t want to go by himself.”

Brock watched him move past to the hall closet, rifling around for what he assumed were his dress shoes. He got it, Steve always had random moments where they were hanging out and suddenly his phone went off and he was giving Bucky a quick kiss before rushing out the door but what it had to do with Jack he wasn’t sure, “So..”

“I said I would go with him.”

A small pleased grunt came out of Rollins when he finally found his shoes, uprighting himself as he examined them, Brock left standing there staring at him in disbelief like he couldn’t accept what was just being said.

“..Goin’ with him..?” He blinked slowly, jaw moving slowly in confusion.

“Yeah, he’s been having a long week with work and he really wants to go. Why waste the tickets?” He glanced at him briefly before parking himself down on the couch to get his shoes on, “Besides we can just hang out tomorrow right?” 

Tension set into Brock, his stomach aching as he tried to hide his unhappiness. He clenched and unclenched his hands in frustration, tucking them into his jean pockets letting himself settle a little before he trusted himself to speak.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever, we were just hangin’ out like we always do right?” He forced out a choked chuckle and Jack immediately looked up at him with a curious quirk of his brow. Brock back pedaled mentally, he forgot Jack knows him like the back of his hand.

“Yeah..you okay?”

“I’m fine, just fuckin’ peachy. Look, have a fun time and all that shit, tell Buck I said hey and,” He stepped backwards towards the front door as Jack was cautiously rising to his feet and watching him in confusion. “I’ll get outta your hair, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Brock you don’t look- ”

“Tell me later, I’m starvin’ for a burger and now I gotta find a place, you’re a shitty host by the way.”

“Brock- ”

He didn’t wait for Jack to talk, tearing out of the apartment and slamming the door closed behind him. Rollins was only left staring at the space by the door and not exactly sure of what to think.

Bucky stepped off the elevator with a grin dressed in his own black suit, sending one last text full of kiss emotes to Steve before brushing past someone getting on as he moved off. He lifted his head and turned to Brock quickly shuffling into the elevator and hitting the close door button.

“Brock?”

Distracted eyes glanced up at him, “Hey Buck.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were- ”

The doors closed on his face and Bucky was left a little more than confused, “..Here.” 

Bucky let himself in and found Jack peering out the window, “Hey.”

Turning around distractedly, Jack smiled, “Hey, ready to go?”

Furrowing his brows a little, Bucky thumbed the hall over his shoulder, “Why was Brock rushing out of here like a bat outta hell?”

Moving into the kitchen to make sure nothing was left sitting out that needed refrigeration, Jack shrugged absently, “No idea. I forgot to tell him about your dinner plans falling through until he got here, think he was having another hissy fit, you know how he gets.”

Pausing a moment to let that sink in, Bucky turned to face him, “Wait, you said you weren’t doing anything tonight.”

“I said I didn’t have a date tonight.” Jack let out as he put a couple of grocery bags into a small little drawer.

He paused when Bucky held up a hand for him to stop, shaking his head in utter disbelief, “Wait wait wait, _wait_. Are you shitting me right now? Please tell me you’re joking.” 

Resting a hand lightly against the counter top, Jack wasn’t sure what was going on, “Joking about what? About Brock? I don’t know what you’re babbling about.”

Bucky was giving him that look. The look that he didn’t have patience for someone’s idiocy and it was directly aimed at Rollins.

“What?”

“You know, maybe I should let you wallow in the misery you just created for yourself.”

“What did I do?”

“Jesus Christ Jack, Brock’s been trying to ask you out for a while now. Maybe a few years by my count and the moment he does you ditched him. Are you that dense or just stupid?”

Jack only stared at Bucky for a few seconds like he grew two heads, “..What?”

“Jack!”

There was no way, no way at all and Jack was shaking his head at Bucky, “Years? Are you sure?”

“Yes, years. I’m very sure your best friend has been in love with you for _years_.”

“Okay, stop saying years.”

Bucky threw his hands up in the air helplessly, not able to help himself as he raised his voice in amazement, “How did you not know it was a date Jack. It’s _Valentine’s_!” 

Jack’s eyes widened, mimicking Bucky’s expressions with a frustrated shake of his head, “I thought he just wanted to hang out! He’s single, I’m single, we’re best friends I fuckin’ thought he was just making the best of it!” 

“Oh my God, I swear Rollins..” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “What exactly did Rummy say to you?” 

Jack thought back to the conversation trying to sort through the fact he was half watching a horror movie while Brock was asking him, “He said something about it being Valentine’s on a Saturday then asked if I was doing anything with anyone. I said no, I asked him if he was, he didn’t. Next thing he did was ask if I wanted to do something with him.”

“And?”

Jack still didn’t know where this was going, glancing at the ceiling as he carefully analyzed each part of their conversation.

“I said sure, of course. Then I went on this spiel about not wanting to go out to a restaurant and we should stay in and do something because romantic dinners at home were better and- _Oh_..fuck.”

Bucky was glaring so hard at him, it was like he was staring through him, “Yeah Jack, oh fuck. _Yeah_. That about sums up how much you fucked everything up.” 

“How was I supposed to know it was a date?!” Guilt immediately kicked in and he sighed, pressing a hand against the wall as he glanced off, “I’m an asshole. I’m literally an asshole, we were watching the movie and I was only partially paying attention to him.”

Something softened in Bucky’s expression, nodding in agreement but not putting it into words. He tucked a hand into his suit pocket, retrieving his cell and rifling through it for a number.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if Tony will come out with me. I know Rhodey isn’t in town and he’s probably in the labs or on the couch being bored as fuck.”

Jack watched him curiously as Bucky made a new friend date for the evening, ending the call with a satisfied smile.

He tried not to mope, glancing desperately at his friend, “Buck, what should I do about Brock?”

“Stay here and think about what you did, then tomorrow buy him the stupidest looking giant teddy bear you can because he’ll get so embarrassed you’re at his front door with it he’ll shove you inside and you apologize to him. I know you didn’t mean it but because he did try he’s going to be pissed off at everyone and especially to himself. You know how he gets when he messes up, the person he shits on the most is himself.”

Bucky moved to look at himself in the bathroom mirror, fixing the small bit of hair trying to escape his little man bun, “And quit that crap you’re doing with him.”

“What crap?”

“The pining crap. It’s getting old, everyone’s tired of it.”

“I was trying _not_ to pine over him.”

“Yeah well, you’re terrible at it.” Bucky muttered out watching him pace around a moment before he started for the front door, “Where are you going?”

“To explain everything.” Jack tossed back over his shoulder, breaking out into a run in the hallway.

“You don’t even know if he’s at home!”

“He’s not but I have a good idea of where he is, lock up for me!”

\-----

“Brock?”

Brock raised his head from his phone just to see the hostess smiling towards him and he picked himself up off the padded bench just as Jack came barreling through the door in that damn suit and God if this day couldn’t get anymore ridiculous.

“Brock!”

_Shit._

The girl paused, looking from Jack and his outfit to him, then back again, “Table for two then?”

He let out a _No_ at the same time Jack says _Yes_ and the girl gives them a pained look. Giving in, Brock let out a sigh, passively shrugging to himself, “Yeah, two. Jus’ go ahead with wherever you were goin’.” 

A smile comes up across her features again and she nods, continuing along to a booth which only made Brock internally groan especially since it was in the back corner, resting menus down on the table for them, “Your server will be with you shortly.”

With the hostess gone, Brock felt even more awkward as fuck, sliding into one side with Jack going in at the other side but looking around like he had no idea what the hell was going on and it made sense in that get up, some people looking his way absently before going back to their meals.

Jack made a face like he hated the attention and crept closer into his seat corner. Brock tried his hardest not to smirk even if he did deserve it a little, okay maybe a lot. It was funny until Jack started undoing his tie and tugging it off while Brock’s eyes fixated on those large amazing hands, watching them undo a couple of shirt buttons with it. He averted his eyes down on his own menu and choked back an urge to make a strangled noise in frustration.

“Where’s Buck?”

Jack’s gaze was fixated on his menu, fingers fidgeting against the edge of the menu border, “He, uh..called up Tony to go with instead since he knows Rhodey’s out of town for something work related.”

“So why’re you here anyway, how’d ya find me?” 

Jack’s eyes met his and instantly regret hit Brock, tearing away to open his menu and scan the entree’s.

“You said you wanted a burger and no matter how much you bitch about this place, I know you love their burgers. I don’t know if it’s a bonus knowing that you know it’s my favorite diner too.”

“It’s not.” Rumlow broke in.

“Ah..well. I had an idea you’d probably hit this place for food. Buck kinda chewed me out before I left too so it was in my best interest to hope I was right.”

Not sure what to say, Brock kept quiet.

“If it makes you feel any better, Bucky said I was an idiot and that I’m dense. Which I wholeheartedly agree with.” 

Not knowing what to say even if he agreed with their friend, Brock turned to his favored route of dealing with things, by being an asshole. 

“So’s that all? I was really hopin’ to eat in peace here and not get badgered by you tonight.”

He risked a glance up for a second only to see the flash of discouragement across Jack’s face when he was ducking his head back down to stare through his menu again.

“Look, I’m sorry. I really am. I- ”

“Hey guys! My name is Julie and I’ll be your waitress tonight! Did you still need a moment to look over your menus or were we ready for order? If not I can bring you two some drinks and give you both a few minutes.”

Brock opened his mouth to ask for more time, not knowing if he wanted the double bacon cheeseburger or the grilled chicken burger now that he saw it.

“No, we’re ready. He’ll have the double bacon cheeseburger, large fries and a chocolate shake please. I’ll have the same.”

Julie the waitress scribbled down their order, raising a small brow and smiling at Jack’s attire before giving him a nod, “I’ll bring your shakes over shortly.” 

The second she was out of earshot Brock rolled his eyes, “I was lookin’ at the chicken burger.”

Jack shrugged passively, “You never get the chicken burger. Besides you wanted a _burger_. Chickens don’t count. You’re the same guy that foregoes protein shakes and hits Taco Bell if the craving hits you. You wouldn’t come here for damn chicken.”

“I should get a chance to make my own damn decisions.” Brock ground out bitterly. 

“Sorry,” Jack let out, dropping his eyes to the table top, “It’s just that you always get that no matter how many times you want to branch out. It’s your go-to meal and if you don’t get a shake you’re pissed off you didn’t.”

Stupid Jack and his stupid memory. 

He could tell Jack kept looking at him while he was glaring out the window but he ignored him, watching the rain outside and couples hustling and bustling together to get out of it while he was stuck here sitting with Jack.

Their shakes arrived and Brock promptly began to jab his straw around in it just out of sheer annoyance.

“I’m sorry.”

All Brock could do was avoid his heavy gaze and roll glare harder, nothing would tear him from his milkshake.

“I just didn’t- ” 

Jack paused and folded his hands together like he was feeling more nervous and Brock refused to glance up still because Jack had the greenest eyes, they weren’t bright or shiny but they were deep and so damn soulful and Rumlow hated him for it. He’s been up close to Jack a few times to know he even had small specks of brown in them like an imperfect cut of stone and he really wanted to sock him in the jaw for it.

This was getting real irritating.

“Look, wait fer your fuckin’ food, get it boxed up and go home. I ain’t here to listen to your ramblin’. Everythin’ is fine, I jus wanna eat and go home. Valentine’s is a piece of shit day that ain’t nobody should give a shit ‘bout and askin’ you for a date was the dumbest crap I ever did. I get it, it’s fine and dandy Jackie.” Brock drew in a breath, looking up at Jack fixated on him, “I’d ‘ave rather found out now than later you didn’t even know it was a fuckin’ date and that’s how bad you don’t care.”

He scrubbed a hand over his face, “Woulda been worse if we was watchin’ some movie and I made a move to kiss ya or some shit like that and then ya told me you didn’t care that way. Least this way I can just tell ya to fuck off for a few days and then we’re settled.”

Turning his head away to look back out the window, he could see Jack trying to figure out something to say and Brock held his breath waiting for it but after a few minutes of nothing he only felt angrier to be sitting down with him.

“Can you just fuckin’ stop lookin' at me and go? Yer pissin’ me off.”

It seemed to light something in Jack, face tensing, back straightening as his jaw tightened, “Jesus Brock, I never thought you would ask me the hell out okay?! Me and you? Does that even make sense to you?”

“Fuck you Rollins! Don’t need you fuckin’ shittin’ on me like I’m a fuckin’ joke because I messed up!” He pulled himself up, screw the burger he wasn’t gonna sit here and-

Jack snatched one of Brock’s forearms from across the table and forced him to sit back down, glancing around to find people looking in their direction, “Just listen before you go on some goddamn telenovela level hissy fit will you? That wasn’t what I meant Brock.”

“Then what the hell did you fuckin’ mean Jack?!”

“Jesus Christ..” He muttered, raking a hand over his face with his spare hand too afraid to let Brock go with the other unless he wanted to see him storm out. “Look, I know I don’t say much of anything. You know I’m not always good with words and prefer a few in comparison to a lot so I’m tryin’ to be clear here..”

Brock kept himself stiff but nodded slightly, tugging at his arm and Jack let him go, the both of them settling back in their seats.

“So, yeah.” He folded his hands together, “I never saw a me and you but it wasn’t because I didn’t see you like that. It was the damn opposite you idiot, it’s the farthest from it. I didn’t think you would want me.”

Squinting at him suspiciously, Brock tried to make sense of what the hell was going on here, “Are you fuckin’ with me right now?”

Jack gave him an incredulous look, “No, I’m not. I’m being completely honest with you, I swear. Bucky’s right, I’m a dense idiot. I didn’t know you were asking me out on a date, I really did think we were just hanging out. We hang out all the time, we even hang out on Christmas day, what’s Valentine’s compared to Christmas..it’s nothing! So here I was thinking we were just making a normal night out of it. It wasn’t because I didn’t want it to be a date at my place and I was just being an asshole, it was honestly me as always for the past few _years_ assuming you didn’t want anything to do with me on that level and we were just hangin’ out. Ever since that mistletoe thing at Sam’s Christmas party, I’ve always assumed we were just hanging out Brock.”

“Jack,” Brock didn’t really know what to say after that, trying to process everything into small packets of info because he heard idiot, dense and years all rolled into one and didn’t know whether to strangle Rollins or kiss him. “Jack that Christmas thing was six fuckin’ years ago what the fuck?”

“You kissed me on the cheek what was I supposed to think?”

“I kissed ya on the cheek because if I kissed ya on the mouth you woulda been fuckin’ me in the closet two seconds later I was so into you Rawls, Wilson woulda hung us by our balls for defilin’ some part of his damn home.”

A light bulb suddenly went off in Brock’s head, “So that’s why every time someone tries to get us to kiss under those things all these Christmas’ you would just get my cheek?”

Jack suddenly looked way too disassociated for this shit, “Yeah Rums, that’s honestly why. I figured you didn’t wanna go that route, I had no idea you finally got the balls to ask me out. I didn’t get it.”

“You had no clue at all? I practically live in your apartment, I have a toothbrush there! You have a drawer designated for my clothes, I constantly flirt with ya, we cuddle for fucksakes. I figured eventually if I wait long enough you would make a move or at least grope me in your sleep then everyone was tellin' me I had to ask you out. I thought they were fuckin’ joking but you _are_ the most dense motherfucker out there.”

A frown crossed Jack’s face, “I thought you were just comfortable at my place and Brock, your flirting can be construed as threatening. Remember that guy at the bar awhile back and he thought you were some serial killer that wanted to cut his dick off and I had to talk him out of calling the police? You’re bad at flirting.”

“Last time I ever tell you that you look good asshole.”

“You don’t tell me I look good though.”

Jack’s gaze was fond, eyes softening and Brock sighed as he stared back at him, their waitress approaching with two plates.

“Here are your burgers boys, enjoy!”

Brock watched her quickly move off to check other tables before he looked down at his food, relaxing over just this right here. Jack in his company because as much as he hated him he loved him and a damn burger in front of him. He wanted to still be angry at him but he also knew how stupid Jack could be, he supposed it was maybe a little his fault too for not making it crystal clear but only just a small bit. This was still 99.99% Jack’s fault.

“We could start over again.” Jack let out so softly Brock wasn’t sure he heard him right.

Frowning a little, he looked up, “What?”

“You could ask me again, if you want. Start all over again.” Jack repeated, eyes cast down at the space on the table between them, hands resting at either side of his plate. There was something suddenly different about his posture, open but careful like he wasn’t entirely sure of himself right then.

Brock could only sit and stare at him, a slow smirk settling across his lips as he straightened up his shoulders a bit watching Rollins very carefully across from him.

“So Jackie..”

Looking up to gaze at Brock, Jack lifted his brows lightly for him to go on.

“I was wondering..”

“This is gonna be good.” Rollins murmured back playfully, just like he had the first time.

Trying his best to look irritated, Brock rolled his eyes and glanced away, “Don’t be a dick. I was just thinking Valentine’s is on a Saturday this time ‘round.”

“It’s Valentine’s today Brock.” Jack smiled, teasing him.

“Always still gotta be a dick doncha?”

Rollins peered at him, reaching out to softly brush fingers along the back of Brock’s hand, “Got any plans tonight Rummy?”

Brock almost tore him a new one for taking over except he didn’t, gaze fixated on him and it was a little different, a whole new situation for them both, “Nah, I ain’t got no plans tonight unless you count this here burger. You?” He moved his hand so he could lace his fingers with Jack’s.

“Nothing. I was thinking maybe you and I could maybe do something together, take you on a date?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Brock nodded, feeling his face warm trying to tramp out the embarrassment over how easily Rollins managed to coax that out of him.

Jack scratched his chin like he was deep in thought staring out the window at the rain trickling down, “Looks a little too wet to be out for very long though. You think maybe we should pack up and go back to my place? We could watch movies, maybe you’ll let me cuddle ya too.”

Brock grinned, he outright grinned, much too charmed by the man staring fondly at him wearing a knowing smirk and giving him a wink.

“Yeah sure Jack. Sure. Maybe I’ll let ya cuddle me, if you’re good and keep me happy.” Brock drawled out.

Jack pulled their entangled hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on Brock’s, “I promise I’ll make it up to you Sweetheart.”

\-----

Brock woke up groggy and unfamiliar with his surroundings for a mere few seconds before he smelled the absent scent of pine and his fingers tightened around that lumpy pillow he was face first in that he loved, the one he ordered Jack not to throw out.

_Jack._

He shifted his hips just enough to feel the ache that was sunk deep into his bones, not really uncomfortable and definitely more like he was feeling well used and satisfied. He settled just enough to keep the blanket around his shoulders, too lazy even to pull at the pillow pressed under his stomach, he just wanted to sleep a little longer wrapped around with everything that was Jack and a smile on his face.

He was still attempting to sleep when the front door opened and then closed, an absent hum echoing in the hall that got a smirk out of Brock. He switched to pretending he snoozing when footsteps paused at the bedroom doorway and he was sure Jack was staring at him. 

“I brought coffee..and those stupid freshly baked muffins you like.”

Fake sleep was canceled, opening his eyes to watch Jack smirk like he knew him way too damn well as he set the coffee tray down on his bedside table beside a pastry box. 

Brock rolled onto his side, the covers unveiling bare chest and a playful look, “They ain’t stupid, they’re an orgasmic experience for my mouth.”

“Thought _I_ was an orgasmic experience for your mouth.” Jack drawled out with a raise of a brow, sitting himself down on the bed while the pillow was fished out from under and thrown somewhere in the room, definitely needed the sheets washed today.

“You ain’t food, different category.” Rumlow reached for a coffee, a hand stopping him so he could grab the other. He took a sip and let himself bask in it a few seconds before catching Jack’s eye, “Should let me remember _that_ experience again now that ya mention it.” 

“Was thinkin’ of feeding you first.” He countered.

“Yer a real peach Jack Rollins, you know that?” He tugged Jack forward by his shirt and tilted his head up for a kiss.

“Can’t be all worried about energy levels while I take my boyfriend apart again Sweetheart.” Rollins mumbled against bruised lips.

“Fuck..” He smiled lazily, warmth running through his entire body, pulling him in more so Jack was entirely laid out beside him, “I didn’t know we were at that stage already.”

Humming in confirmation a hand slipped under the blanket, palm roaming across one muscular bare thigh while Brock pulled at the drawstring of Jack’s sweats, “I think we were dating for a while and neither of us knew it. Practically married now though.”

Brock dropped his head back to kisses dancing along his neck, “I ain’t gotta ring on my finger, can’t say that.”

“It’s why I said practically,” Jack mumbled into his skin, lightly sucking another mark against his collarbone, “Maybe someone should finally make an honest man outta you.”

“Mama said he’s gotta be good for me. He’s gotta pay attention to me, take care of me even if I don’t need it. He’s gotta think the world of me..”

Jack tucked his face against the small space between the curve of Brock’s neck and the pillow, “She’s a wise lady, so does he?”

Watching the sunbeams dance along the end of the bed, an absent smile crossed Brock’s face, “Think he always did. I just wasn’t always payin’ attention.”

“Hm, me neither. He was right in my face too.”

They were quiet, silence filling every nook and cranny in the room except for slow occasionally stuttered breathing from curious roving hands, Jack slipped out of his last piece of clothing and hid away with Brock under the protection of his covers draping over warm skin and a sharp smile.

“Hey Brock.”

“Yeah?” Breath barely caught, his voice almost lost with the dizziness that was entirely all caused by Jack.

“You doing anything tomorrow?”

Rumlow gazed up at green eyes, earnest and maybe a little nervous. He cupped his face to hold him there, fingers tracing along his scar, “Not if you need me Darlin’, why?”

“Gonna buy you that ring, okay?”

He smiled at Jack, warm and adoring, pressing a kiss against his bottom lip, “‘Kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, I'm off to buy discounted chocolate :3


End file.
